There is proposed an automatic driving vehicle capable of autonomous traveling without a driving operation by a driver. Further, various kinds of inventions using characteristics of such an automatic driving vehicle have been proposed. For example, in Patent Document 1 (JP2012-48563-A), an automatic driving vehicle that is configured to designate and move to, by storing schedule information containing a time and a place (destination) designated by a user in advance in the automatic driving vehicle, the destination for automatic driving on the basis of the schedule information is proposed.
For example, the automatic driving vehicle is configured so that after a user A gets out from the automatic driving vehicle, a place where the user A starts to use the automatic driving vehicle next time is estimated on the basis of the stored schedule information, the automatic driving vehicle waits at the place if the estimated place is a current location, and the automatic driving vehicle moves to the estimated place and wait there if the estimated place is different from the current location.